


Bears.

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Mickey felt like he was punched in the gut as he watched his son bawling his eyes out.After Yevgeny's party guests found out that the party was being held at his house, everyone suddenly couldn't go.Once again, Mickey was left feeling like he wasn't good enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who asked for an insecure Mickey story.

Trevor held Yevgeny tight as the little boy cried his eyes out.

"It's okay." Trevor murmured, rubbing his hands across Yevgeny's back. "You're okay."

They were crouched on the front porch of the house and Trevor could already see Ian and Mickey walking towards them.

"Look, Yev. Your dads are here." Trevor said softly.

Yev tightened his arms around Trevor's neck.

Trevor sighed and picked Yevgeny up, bouncing him a little bit.

Mickey frowned and jogged up the steps with Ian following close behind.

"The fuck happened?" Mickey asked.

Trevor sighed. "Remember the sleepover we planned for Yev's birthday?"

Ian and Mickey nodded, both eyeing their son.

"Well, everyone RSVP-ed saying they won't be able to make it." Trevor said.

"Everyone?" Ian squeaked.

Trevor nodded. "They weren't too excited to have their kids sleep over at the Milkovich house." Trevor said softly.

That hit Mickey in the gut. Hard.

Trevor gave him a sad smile. "We can still have a party, right Yev?"

Yevgeny shook his head against where it was wedged under Trevor's chin.

Ian looked over at Mickey, frowning at what he saw. Mickey was blinking too fast and looking everywhere but at his son. Ian sighed. "You got him?" Ian asked Trevor.

Trevor nodded.

Ian gave Trevor a small smile before pulling Mickey into the house.

"Yev?" Trevor said.

Yevgeny sniffled.

Trevor sighed and walked into the house as well. The living room was empty so he sat down, took off his shoes and pulled his feet up on the couch, all while Yev clung to him like a life raft.

Trevor leaned back against the armrest. "What do you want for your birthday?" Trevor asked.

"A sleepover." Yevgeny said, a fresh wave of tears falling from his eyes.

Trevor sighed.

Fuck Svetlana for dumping this on him. Once she got all the negative RSVP's, she made her way to the Milkovich house, leaving Yevgeny with Trevor. All she told him was that she couldn't be the one to tell Yev. Yeah, like Trevor could tell him?

"What else do you want?" Trevor tried again.

Yevgeny pulled his head back to look his mommy in the face. "Mama said not to ask for anything cause papa doesn't have money."

Trevor rolled his eyes. "I'm not your papa. You can ask m-"

"I want a car!" Yevgeny announced, not even letting Trevor finish.

Trevor let out a surprised chuckle. "A car? Didn't think you'd be asking for one anytime soon."

"Mama and I saw a car at the mall. I want one." Yevgeny pouted.

Trevor frowned, figuring out a way to let Yev down easy. "I already have a car, remember? I can share that with you." Trevor offered.

Yevgeny frowned. "No! I want a car for me. Mama and I saw one with fire on the side."

Trevor frowned. "Fire?"

Yevgeny nodded. "At first I wanted the bike but then I saw the car and I told mama I wanted that one. But she said no." Yev pouted once again.

Trevor rolled his eyes at himself for being so naive. "A toy car, you want a toy car you can drive?" Trevor asked to clarify.

"It's not a toy!" Yevgeny insisted.

Trevor chuckled. "Of course. Okay, I'll get you the car."

Yevgeny frowned in suspicion. "Are you sure?"

Trevor nodded with a smile.

Yevgeny grinned. Satisfied that his birthday was saved, he snuggled back into his mommy's stomach.

"What else do you want to make tomorrow the perfect day?" Trevor asked, hellbent on making Yev's birthday the best.

"I wanna go to the pool." Yevgeny said.

Trevor considered this. That seemed simple enough. "What else?"

"I want pizza and ice cream." Yevgeny said.

"Okay." Trevor said. He could do that. "So tomorrow, when we wake up, we'll go swimming in the pool. And then, we'll have pizza and ice cream for lunch then we can go pick up your car."

Yevgeny smiled. "Okay."

They stayed like that for a bit. Trevor laying quietly on the sofa with Yevgeny on top of him.

"People don't like papa very much." Yevgeny said.

Trevor's heart ached. "Yeah." He breathed. He didn't want Yevgeny to grow up with delusions. "But that's cause they don't know your papa."

"I love papa." Yevgeny said.

"Yeah, I love him too." Trevor said.

"Can I still have a sleepover?" Yev asked.

Trevor frowned.

"We can have a sleepover." Yev continued. "You, me, papa and daddy."

Trevor retained his frown. He was about to ask how that was different from every other night that Yev spent with them, but decided against it at the last minute. "Sure. We'll have a sleepover too."

~

Mickey let himself be dragged into their bedroom.

Once they were inside, Ian stopped and turned to look at Mickey. "You okay?"

"Fine."

Ian frowned. "Talk to me."

Mickey sat down on their bed. "Nothin to talk bout."

Ian sighed and sat beside Mickey. He took Mickey's 'fuck' hand and rubbed his fingers over the letters.

They stayed silent for a solid ten minutes before Mickey broke it.

"I'll never be good enough for anything, will I?" Mickey muttered.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey.

"Wasn't good enough for my dad, wasn't good enough for you, ain't good enough for those asshole parents. The fuck am I still doing here even." Mickey muttered.

Ian's eyes slowly filled with tears. They were together now, sure. But the shit they had to go through to get there left scars too deep to heal.

Ian didn't apologize. He's apologized way too much already. He knew Mickey needed to see the change, not just hear about it.

So Ian decided to focus on making Mickey feel better, as opposed to pacifying his guilt. This moment wasn't about him.

"You know what Trevor told me about you?" Ian asked.

Mickey chuckled through his tears. "That's your secret weapon of making me feel better? Trevor?"

Ian frowned. "Shut the fuck up, you're ruining the mood."

Mickey chuckled again. "If the mood you want is the air of my crippling depression and disgusting self-worth, then I'm sorry, carry the fuck on."

Ian rolled his eyes and settled back against the headboard. The sun has long since set and the room was dark so Ian had to feel around a little bit until his hands got a hold of Mickey.

He grabbed Mickey and pulled him in between his legs, pulling Mickey further against his chest.

"I'm not your fucking doll, Gallagher." Mickey grumbled.

Ian grinned. "Haven't heard you call me that in a while."

Mickey rolled his eyes, grinning in the dark.

"Trevor told me that he couldn't believe how strong you were." Ian said. "I told him what you always told me, 'Nothing better to do in jail than work out.'" Ian said, imitating Mickey the best he can.

Mickey chuckled.

"He told me no. It wasn't about that kind of strength. I broke up with you before you went to jail." Ian murmured. He hated talking about it but he needed to say it to get his point across. "He kept saying how strong you were, to have survived being completely alone."

Mickey breathed.

"And when you got out, he told me how strong you were to accept me back in your life, despite everything." Ian ran his hand across Mickey's chest, wiping his tears on Mickey's shirt. "He told me how strong you were to have gone through what you did with Svetlana, and still treat Yevgeny like you do."

Mickey couldn't help but smile at that one, wiping his tears.

"You may feel like you're not good enough for anyone, even me," Ian choked on the last two words. "but Trevor, shit Mick, Trevor doesn't even feel like he deserves someone like you."

Ian smiled when he felt Mickey relax in his arms.

After a few more minutes of silence, Mickey started chuckling. "Alright, fine. That was good."

Ian grinned triumphantly. "Good job, Gallagher." Ian said praising himself.

The door slowly opened and Trevor stepped into the room with a snoring Yevgeny in his arms. "Hey." Trevor whispered.

"How is he?" Ian whispered back.

"Better, I guess." Trevor said, maneuvering both his and Yevgeny's bodies onto the bed. "He wants to go swimming tomorrow and have pizza and ice cream. And he wants a toy car for his birthday."

"Not a toy." Yevgeny murmured.

Trevor chuckled. "He wants one of those fancy cars he can drive around."

"That can be arranged." Ian said wheels turning in his head.

"He still wants a sleepover though, but he said only the three of us are invited." Trevor said.

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at that.

~

"Yevy." Trevor murmured. "Yev."

"Hmm?" Yevgeny blinked against the sudden brightness.

"Happy birthday!" Ian yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! You're being too loud! Kid just woke up!" Mickey snapped.

Yevgeny shot off the bed in lightning speed. "Where are my swimming shorts?" He demanded.

Trevor chuckled. "Woah there, kid. No breakfast?"

"I wanna go swimming, you promised!" Yevgeny accused.

Ian grinned. "Alright, c'mere!"

Yevgeny jumped into Ian's outstretched arms.

"Close your eyes kid." Mickey said.

Yev frowned. "Why?" He asked, eyeing his papa with suspicion.

"You're too young to be this fucking jaded. Just close your damn eyes." Mickey said.

Yevgeny crossed his arms against his chest and closed his eyes.

"No peeking!" Ian said.

They walked through the house and out the back door. "Okay, open your eyes!" Trevor said.

Yevgeny opened his eyes and there it was. The Gallagher pool in all its glory.

Yevgeny squealed, wriggling in Ian's arms.

Ian laughed and set Yevgeny down.

The moment Yev's feet hit the floor, he ran immediately towards the pool, climbing ladder and jumping in.

"Yev! You're in your pajamas!" Trevor exclaimed, making his way over to pull Yev out.

Mickey held him back. "It's his birthday man. Let the kid swim in his pajamas."

~

The doorbell rang so Trevor made his way through the house to open the door.

The entire Gallagher clan greeted him.

"Hi." Trevor waved.

He took the haphazardly wrapped gifts from them and placed them on the dining table before leading everyone out the back.

"The fuck?!" Mickey exclaimed. "Did you invite the whole fucking Southside?"

"Aww. Don't act like you don't want us here, Mick." Fiona teased.

Ian told Fiona and Vee about what happened to Yev's party and everyone was more than willing to help out somehow.

Yevgeny's eyes grew at the amount of people who were suddenly in their backyard. He looked around for a familiar face and spotted Trevor. "Mommy!" He yelled.

Trevor's head whipped around, not liking the sound of Trevor's voice. He ran over to the pool and pulled Trevor out. "You okay?"

"Who are these people?" Yevgeny whispered.

Trevor chuckled. "They're daddy's family. They're here for your birthday."

"Mommy, huh?" Lip smirked.

Trevor frowned. He liked everyone else in the Gallagher family well enough. But there was something about Lip that rubbed him the wrong way. "Long story." Trevor muttered.

"I bet." Lip said. "Happy birthday kid."

Yevgeny simply stared back at Lip.

Lip nodded awkwardly and walked away from the two.

Trevor grinned. "Good job, kid."

"Yev!" Ian said, leading Liam towards them. "Remember Liam?"

Yev wriggled his feet silently asking to be put down.

Trevor placed Yevgeny on the floor and stepped back to watch Liam and Yev interact.

It took a couple of minutes of silence before Liam shrugged and said, "Wanna go swimming?"

Yevgeny grinned. "Okay!"

Ian, Trevor and Mickey stood back and watched as Liam, Amy, Gemma and Yev splash around in the pool with Kev and Debbie.

Everyone else was littered around the backyard, drinking beer, eating pizza and ice cream.

"This good?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded. "It's good. Thanks."

Trevor smiled and wrapped his arms around both Ian and Mickey.

The whole backyard was loud and rowdy that they almost didn't notice Svetlana entering.

Once Mickey spotted Svetlana, he frowned and walked over to her. "So, you get to be with Yevgeny through the happy times but once shit doesn't go down the way you want, you dump everything on us, that how this shit works?"

Svetlana shrugged. "Your party, your house, your problem."

"The fuck you doing here then?" Mickey yelled.

"My kid." Svetlana said, simply.

"Mama!" Yevgeny yelled, moving to get out of the pool.

Svetlana gave Mickey a look before walking over to her son.

Mickey sighed.

Ian rubbed Mickey's back consolingly. "Just maybe lay off her today, yeah? It's Yev's birthday."

"Yeah and Kev, Vee and Fiona are giving her enough death glares on our behalf." Trevor said, chuckling.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the Ian, Trevor and Mickey watching Kev, Vee and Svetlana dance around each other.

Svetlana was in the pool with Yev and Kev and Vee were alternating between arousal and anger.

Mickey grinned, happy that for once, the drama did not involve him.

~

Once the sun started to set and the air became more chilly, everyone found their way into the house. The adults had a decent buzz going on and the kids were all hopped up on ice cream.

Generally, everyone had a smile on their face.

Yevgeny walked over to the pile of presents stacked on their dining table.

The presents were wrapped with any piece of paper the Gallaghers could find. Some were wrapped in magazine pages, newspaper pages, hell, a couple were even wrapped in potato chip bags. But Yevgeny looked at it like it was the best thing he's seen since he saw the pool this morning.

He looked around the room and spotted Mickey. He quickly ran over. "Papa?"

"Yeah, kid?" Mickey crouched down.

"Are those mine?" Yevgeny asked pointing at the table.

Mickey frowned. "Uh, I guess? Hang on. Ian!"

Ian walked over to Mickey. "Yeah?"

"The fuck is that?" Mickey asked, pointing towards what looked like a pile of trash on their dining table.

Ian frowned. But when it dawned on him, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I told my family to bring presents."

"Where the fuck did they go shopping? The fucking dump site?" Mickey muttered.

Yevgeny frowned. He didn't really understand what his papa and his daddy were talking about but he did hear the word 'presents'. "Can I open my presents, dad?"

Ian chuckled and picked Yevgeny up. "Hey!" Ian announced. "Yev wants to open his presents now!"

Everyone moved to watch but Fiona shot up from her spot on the couch and walked over to Ian. "Word of warning, everything was short notice so we kinda just looked around the house and see what Liam didn't want anymore."

Ian gave his sister a small smile. "It's fine."

Ian dragged one of the chairs around and sat Yevgeny down. He picked up a gift from the pile and rolled his eyes when he saw the wrapping had photos of naked men on them. He placed it back, deciding to save it for later and chose instead a big-ish one wrapped in newspaper. "Here, Yev."

"Wow." Yevgeny whispered, looking at the size of the gift. He reached out to tear the packaging away with his little hands.

Ian kneeled down to help Yev unwrapped the gift. It was his old tent from his ROTC days. He turned to Yevgeny who was frowning, trying to figure out what it was. "It's a tent, Yev!" Ian said.

"A tent?! Can we have our sleepover inside!?" Yevgeny asked with wide wide eyes.

Ian smiled. "Sure!" He reached out for another present and handed it to Yev.

Mickey sat beside Trevor and watched Yev get excited over little action figures with missing arms and melted heads. "Whose son is that?" He muttered.

Trevor turned to Mickey and smiled. "That's your kid, Mick."

"Nah. Can't be. Look how happy he is. Ian's fucking family is giving him all their trash and look how fucking happy he is." Mickey muttered in disbelief as he watched Ian pretending that the headless doll was a scary toy as opposed to a toy who has unfortunately crossed paths with a young Carl Gallagher.

Trevor chuckled. "It means you did good with Yev."

Mickey looked at Trevor, all the things Ian told him running through his head. "Nah, I just got lucky with you and Ian, I guess."

Trevor smiled and kissed Mickey's lips.

Ian smiled as he saw Mickey and Trevor.

"Daddy?" Yev asked.

Ian looked down to see Yev standing impatiently on the chair. "Yeah?"

"Can I go down now? I wanna play with Liam." Yev said.

Ian picked Yev up and set him down on the floor, next to the pile of his new-old toys. Liam ran over to Yevgeny and the two started playing.

Ian sighed and sat down beside his boyfriends. "What are the chances that he already forgot we promised him a car?" Ian asked.

The moment the word left his lips, Yev perked up and immediately zeroed in on his parents.

Mickey huffed. "Did you have to say that out loud?"

Yev ran over to his fathers and stood in front on them.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"You promised me my car." Yevgeny said innocently.

"Did I?" Trevor asked.

Yevgeny's eyes grew and gave them an affronted look. "Yes!" He insisted.

Trevor chuckled. "We'll buy it tomorrow."

Yevgeny's eyes narrowed once again before spitting into his hand and offering it to Trevor.

"Dammit! Not this again." Trevor whined, amidst Ian and Mickey's laughter.

Yevgeny stood still, spit-soaked hand still outstretched.

"Here, let me help you." Mickey grabbed Trevor hand and let out a huge spit drop onto it before slapping it against Yevgeny's hand.

Satisfied, Yevgeny wiped his hands on his shorts and went back to playing with Liam.

Trevor winced as he tried shaking the spit from his hand. He was about to go and wash his hand but he heard Ian whisper something that made him stay put.

Ian moved to whisper against Mickey's ear, making sure Trevor also heard. "Wanna see what use I have for my spit?" His voice was husky against Mickey's ear.

But it did not get the desired response.

Mickey shot up from the floor. "No. Nope. Nope. No. No spit shit. Not when my son's hand is covered in spit. Nope. No." Mickey walked away from a hysterical Ian and Trevor.

~

Ian, Mickey and Trevor were all tucked in, each in a different state of sleepiness.

Liam ended up being able to spend the night, after Ian agreed to bring him back first thing in the morning.

Liam and Yev were inside the tent that they set up in the middle of the living room.

Mickey was on the brink of sleep when he felt tiny hands slapping him softly on the face.

"Papa?"

Mickey sighed, keeping his eyes closed. "What?"

"Can you sleep outside with us?" Yevgeny pouted.

Mickey opened his eyes. "Why?"

"We're scared." Yev said.

Mickey frowned when he saw Liam standing in the doorway. "Scared of what?"

"Bears." Liam said.

"Bears?" Mickey asked. He must be dreaming.

Yev nodded. "We're camping." He explained.

"Jesus Christ. You do know you're not actually outside right?" Mickey muttered.

"But the TV said there are bears in Chicago." Liam insisted.

Mickey scoffed, admitting defeat and slowly getting up from the bed. "Yeah, well those kinds of bears are after twinks, not kids."

Yev smiled when he saw his papa getting up.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Mickey said. If he was going down, he was dragging his two idiots along with him.

Mickey jumped on the bed and carefully kicked Ian off of it, chuckling when he heard a loud thump.

"What the fuck, Mickey!" Ian yelled.

"Your fucking brother convinced Yevgeny that there were bears in the living room, now we gotta sleep in that damn tent. Get your ass up." Mickey said before leaving the room.

It took a while before the situation sinked into Ian's sleep-muddled brain. He sighed and leaned over the bed to wake Trevor up.

Trevor frowned. "Fuckoff." He muttered before rolling away.

"Jesus, I don't have time for this." Ian muttered back before picking Trevor up like a rag doll and bringing him outside.

~

Yevgeny sat up in his new tent and watched his sleepover guests.

His mommy was snoring lightly while laying on top of his daddy and Liam was curled up under his papa's arm.

Yev smiled and squeezed himself in between his daddy and his papa, falling asleep looking forward to the next day.


End file.
